Sepucuk Daun
by Silver Andante
Summary: 14 Januari. Kenangan itu terulang, hadiah yang paling sederhana dan terindah yang takkan mungkin dilupakannya.  "apa kau menginginkan hadiah yang sama, eh?" Dan mungkin kali ini ia akan mendapatkan hadiah itu lagi. One-shot/short fic/gr


Hari ini…

14 Januari.

Rukia mengatupkan kedua tangannya dan berlutut di depan tiga gundukan tanah—makam teman-temannya, berdoa memohon kebaikan bagi mereka yang telah tiada. Selesai bedoa, dia buka kedua matanya, menatap ketiga gundukan itu. Ia dapat membayangkan ketiga teman-temannya itu sedang tertawa gembira—seperti dulu ketika mereka masih hidup bersama.

"Hey, kalian tahu? Aku sangat merindukan kalian…"—_dan seseorang__…_

Kemudian perempuan itu menatap langit biru yang sangat cerah hari ini. Rukia menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman, dia merasa dirinya sangat senang. Bukan karena Byakuya—yang telah memberikan sebuah kata singkat tentang ucapan selamat, ataupun Renji—yang memberikannya shiratama tadi pagi. Tetapi sesuatu hadiah lain yang berbeda, hadiah sederhana yang masih membekas di hati seorang Rukia Kuchiki.

14 Januari—tahun yang berbeda.

.

.

* * *

**_A Happy Birthday Greeting for Rukia_**

**.**

_o0o_

**Sepucuk Daun**

_o0o_

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Bad Plot.**

**Genre: General/Romance**

**Rate****d: T-**

**Kubo Tite © Bleach

* * *

**

Bel berdering nyaring beberapa kali menandakan sudah berakhirnya jam pelajaran terakhir hari ini. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, hari ini pun masih tetap sama. Para murid perlahan berlalu meninggalkan gedung sekolah itu, hanya tinggal beberapa orang yang masih tinggal. Seperti dua orang di dalam kelas ini, Rukia dan Ichigo.

"Rukia, kau masih ingin tinggal di sini?"

Rukia yang termangu di dekat jendela hanya menggeleng lemah, ia merindukan suasana di Soul Society kali ini. Entah mengapa, Rukia begitu merindukannya. Melihat Rukia yang seperti tu, Ichigo hanya menghela napas panjang. Pemuda berambut senja itu perlahan mendekati tempat Rukia, dilihat punggung kecil perempuan itu yang sepertinya terlihat sangat lelah.

"Rukia…" Perempuan itu menoleh dengan wajah sayu, dengan satu tarikan napas Ichigo hampir berteriak. "Aku akan mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat!"

**_o0o_**

Rukia berjalan di belakang Ichigo, kepalanya sedari ditundukkan melihat bayangan dirinya yang dibuat oleh sinar matarahi senja. Entah kemana Ichigo membawanya pergi, perempuan itu hanya mengikuti kaki Ichigo yang sedari tadi melangkah tanpa henti. Merasa heran. Rukia mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung bertatapan dengan wajah Ichigo yang diterpa cahaya mentari senja. Ia terpesona. Tanpa sadar—sambil berjalan dia memperhatikan Ichigo terlalu lama sampai Ichigo menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Apa yang kau lihat, heh?" pemuda itu mengetuk dahi Rukia pelan.

"Ouch!" Rukia terkejut sambil memegangi dahinya, pipinya sedikit memerah.

Ichigo menolehkan lagi pandangannya ke arah jalanan dan melanjutkan perjalanannya, Rukia sedikit masih memperhatikan Ichigo. Apakah dia benar-benar tertarik dengan bocah senja ini? Ah, mana mungkin.

.

.

Mereka berdua sampai di pinggiran sungai yang lumayan lebar, langit sudah berubah agak kemerahan saat mereka datang dan berdiri di pinggir sungai itu. Ichigo beranjak duduk setelah mengambil sebuah daun dari semak-semak. Rukia masih berdiri—memandang dengan takjub sungai yang berkilauan di hadapannya, juga pemandangan langit lembayung kemerahan menjadi yang memantul di air bening sungai itu.

"Hei, duduklah…"

Tanpa Rukia sadari, Ichigo tersenyum lembut sekilas padanya. Perempuan itu menoleh mendapati Ichigo yang sedang mendekatkan selembar daun ke bibirnya. Perlahan terdengar alunan nada yang dibuatnya, seperti tiupan angin yang bersuit-suit tetapi berirama. Lantunan lagu yang belum pernah didengar Rukia sebelumnya itu menjadi satu-satunya suara yang ia dengarkan.

Rukia terduduk di rerumputan—tidak jauh dengan Ichigo. Matanya ingin sekali terpejam menghayati lagu yang diperdengarkan Ichigo itu, tetapi pemandangan langit indah merah keemasan di hadapannya tak mungkin ia lewatkan begitu saja. Lantunan lagu aneh ini menyihirnya untuk tetap diam dan dengar. Di dalam hatinya sedang bertanya-tanya.

Adakah orang yang membuat sebuah nada dengan sebuah daun?

Mungkin seorang yang ada di hadapannya saat ini adalah salah satunya.

Ah, Ichigo. Sepertinya seorang gadis Kuchiki ini benar-benar yakin bahwa ia tertarik padamu. Mata amesthys-nya mengikuti lambaian daun yang terlepas dari bibir Ichigo sampai mengambang di air sungai—di bayangan mentari senja yang sedikit lagi tenggelam. Rukia tersenyum, kerinduannya pada sungai di desa Rukongai sedikit terobati dengan melihat pemandangan itu.

Rukia melepas semua alas kakinya, berjalan pelan menuruni pinggiran kemudian memasukkan kakinya ke dalam air sungai yang dangkal.

Langit setengahnya berubah menjadi biru tua kehitaman, memperlihatkan hiasan langit yang berkelip-kelip menantikan datangnya malam. Ichigo masih memandang Rukia yang sedang bermain-main dengan riak air di pinggir sungai. Perempuan itu menangkup daun yang mengambang dengan kedua tangannya, diangkat tangannya itu hingga tetesan-tetesan air yang merembes dari celah-celah jari tangannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Ichigo melihat sebuah pemandangan indah yang begitu—sangat memikatnya. Benar yang diceritakan oleh Renji pada saat itu, pantas saja dia bisa begitu mengorbankan segalanya untuk Rukia. Demi gadis yang sedang tersenyum gembira, menghilangkan mata kesedihannya—setidaknya untuk sementara ini.

Ichigo melepas semua alas kakinya dan menggulung celana panjangnya, lalu tanpa sadar menceburkan kakinya mendekati Rukia. Dia berdiri di samping perempuan kecil itu, memandang dengan penuh perasaan yang tak bisa digambarkan.

"Rukia, apa kata-kata yang bagus untuk mengatakan selamat ulang tahun?"

Rukia yang menoleh sejak namanya terpanggil hanya tersenyum lembut. Seorang Kurosaki Ichigo memberikannya hadiah sederhana, bukan Ishida yang memberinya boneka berbentuk kelinci lucu, bukan pula Inoue yang memberikannya sebuah coklat. Hanya sebuah daun yang begitu membuatnya merasakan kembali rasa nostalgia. Ia sangat berterima kasih dengan hal itu.

Perlahan tangan pemuda Kurosaki itu menjalar ke kedua telapak tangan Rukia yang masih menggenggam daun, saling menautkan jari-jemari mereka. Hingga daun itu terjatuh kembali ke atas air, mengambang dengan bergoyang-goyang mengikuti arus sungai.

Mereka saling mendekat, membuat bayangan hitam yang menutupi pemandangan senja yang telah tenggelam. Sepucuk daun yang menjadi satu-satunya saksi bisu penutup kisah mereka hari ini. Ya, terima kasih untuk daun itu.

'_Terima kasih untuk hadiahmu, Ichigo…'_

.

.

**_o0o_**

Rukia masih tersenyum, ada sedikit warna merah yang tersamarkan di sana. Ia masih mengingatnya dengan jelas.

Angin berhembus kencang menerbangkan cabang-cabang rerumputan di sekitar gadis itu, sampai angin itu mereda dan menjatuhkan sebuah daun ke pangkuannya. Ia menangkupnya, menggengam lalu mendekap erat di dadanya. Samar-samar ia masih bisa mendengarnya, bisik-bisik cinta yang merasuk dalam ucapannya waktu itu. Perlahan semakin jelas dan terdengar.

Hey, apakah dia sedang bermimpi?

Tiba-tiba ada tangan besar yang memeluknya dari belakang, Rukia sangat mengenalnya. Harum ini, rasa ini, dan juga debaran yang selalu ada pada saat pemuda itu berada di dekatnya. Angin berhembus lagi, menerbangkan daun yang sebelumnya ada di dalam tangkupan kedua tangannya.

"apa kau menginginkan hadiah yang sama, eh?"

Oh, lihat. Sepertinya pemuda itu telah berubah menjadi seorang perayu handal, ya, perayu yang selalu bisa membuatnya meleleh seperti lilin.

Tetapi dengan itu, ia bisa merasakan hadiah terindah yang belum pernah gadis itu rasakan di sepanjang hidupnya yang lalu.

Dan mungkin kali ini—sekali lagi ia dapat merasakannya.

.

.

_aku cinta kamu_

Tiga kata yang tak mampu diungkapkannya walau dengan bisikan kecil, pemuda itu hanya dapat melakukan sesuatu yang lain. Entah sebuah pelukan, mengelus rambut hitam gadis itu ataupun sebuah… kecupan?

Ya, tidak apa-apa.

Kalau dipikir itu adalah hal yang lumayan manis.

Seperti yang dilakukan mereka berdua di sini, pemuda itu sedang memberikan hadiahnya.

.

.

"_O-tanjōbi O-medetō, Rukia…"_

.

.

* * *

**.**

**Owari**

**.

* * *

**

**Pendek, ya?**

**Oke, saya angkat tangan! Saya nyerah plus bingung mau ngasih apalagi buat Rukia-chan, kalau beliin boneka chappy, yakin saya lebih milih beli coklat buat saya sendiri. *digampar bolak-balik* Oh iya, saya juga mengucapkan "Happy Birthday" untuk teman sekelas saya yang tanggal lahirnya sama dengan Rukia. **

**Settingnya saya ambil dari Bleach Ending 26 - Song for… by ROOKIEZ is PUNK´D. Ending keren sekaligus mengharukan! TT^TT**

**Yah, berhubung saya telat ngucapinnya karena kemarin saya sakit, jadi, silahkan para reviewer menghukum saya. m(_ _)m**

**Akhir kata.**

"**O-tanjōbi O-medetō, Rukia-chan~" *menyeringai ala Gin***

**Ada yang berminat untuk me-Review?**


End file.
